


Helping Hands

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in Heat, Early Presenting, Incest, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbating Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam is 14 Dean is 16, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, aged up sam, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean finds out he is more like Mary than he every dreamed when he presents as omega one night while John is off on a hunt.Dean tries his best to handle things on his own without waking up his brother but Sam is waiting for him when he leaves the bathroom and he knows exactly how to help Dean.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [SPN A/B/O Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com) square Weecest. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta readers, [TreeFrogie84](http://treefrgoie84.tumblr.com/) and [Mindy](http://madamelibrarian.tumblr.com/) your input was invaluable. 
> 
> I attempted to tag everything appropriately, if you feel there is a tag missing, please let me know.

Dean hadn’t known it; John never said anything. Apparently Mary was an early presenter. So it came as a shock to Dean when he got his first heat and presented two years early at sixteen. It happened while John was away on a hunt. Dean was left to care for Sam. They were only four days into the two weeks alone.

Dean shot up in bed with a gasp, the images of flames overtaking his childhood home, his mother still trapped inside. He could feel the flames licking at his skin. Fear of being consumed in flames like his mother had him waking with a start, adrenaline pumping through his body. 

He could still feel the fire under his skin and a sweet smell permeated the air making his head swim. 

It was just a dream, but the heat burning up his body was all too real. He felt the slick coating his thighs as he moved, boxers a mess, his cock was hard and aching, screaming to be touched and his ass was throbbing with a need to be filled. 

He whimpered loudly and looked over to the other bed to make sure that he hadn’t woke up Sammy. At fourteen Sammy was growing like a weed and needed his rest. Dean was suddenly glad that he had insisted that they sleep separately tonight since their father was gone and they  _ could _ . Dean shifted and gasped a breath as the movement sent a delicious pleasure through him as his boxers rubbed against his hard length. 

Dean always figured he would present as an alpha, but apparently he not only looked like his mother he also presented like her. He adamantly ignored what his father may think about his presentation before he stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly.

After he stripped off his boxers and the t-shirt that was soaked through with sweat, he turned on the shower as cold as possible. At least Bobby had sat them down and made sure that they knew what to do if they presented omega, or ended up with an omega partner. Dean knew he needed to get his skin cooled down. He also needed to figure out how the hell he was going to get through this first heat, especially with Sammy here with him. He had no way to get Sammy anywhere else. 

He might be able to call Bobby and have him come get his brother and, as embarrassing as it would be, maybe Bobby would be able to bring him something to help him through this too. Bobby wouldn’t get upset about it, he wouldn’t consider it an inconvenience. He stepped into the shower and let out a yelp at the first ice cold drops that sprayed his skin. 

Eventually, he relaxed into the shower, letting the water cool his skin from the uncomfortable burning prickly sensation, like ants moving under his skin. His ass still leaked slick and his cock, despite the cold water, still stood proud and harder than he had ever been. 

With a sigh Dean gave in and gripped his cock. With a few quick flicks of his wrist Dean moaned loudly as he came all over the shower floor. He slammed his hand over his mouth when he realized how loud he was. His ass still felt too empty but he could ignore that for now. 

As soon as he started to calm down he was shivering uncontrollably. Dean quickly turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He grumbled quietly at his still erect cock. Grabbing all but one of the large towels, Sammy would need it to shower, Dean quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the room to try to get more sleep. 

Dean froze when he saw Sam sitting on the bed staring at him with a question on his lips. Dean just shook his head and walked over to his bed and laid towels out on the bed. He didn’t want to ruin the sheets. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was full of concern. 

“Just go back to bed, Sammy. I’ll figure something out.” Dean hoped that he could figure something out before he became too out of his mind with heat. 

Sam didn’t seem to want to listen to him but he went back to bed. Dean waited until he knew Sam was settled in before he crawled under the top sheet, towel still wrapped around his waist. He held back a whimper as he closed his eyes. After a while Dean finally fell back to sleep. 

Dean wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up again. He didn’t have another nightmare, only dreams that left him aching even more, feeling empty and desperate for something to fill him. His head was foggy and he couldn’t help but whimper at the cooling touch that came to his back. 

Dean pressed back into the touch and felt another hand on his head smoothing the hair back and a cool rag wiping his face. “Shhh… it’s okay, Dean. I got you. I can help you.” 

Somewhere in his mind he knew it was Sammy and the he needed to keep his brother away from him while he was like this. There was another primal part that  _ needed _ and Sam was there promising to help him out. “Sammy... “ Dean whined. 

“Shhhh…” Sam crawled into bed with Dean and pressed himself up against Dean’s back as he rubbed his hands over his heated skin everywhere except where he needed the touch. As cooling and pleasurable as it was Dean needed so much more. 

“Sam, please” Dean begging. 

“Okay, Okay. I can… give me one of your hands.” Sam whispered. 

Dean let Sam have one of his hands and felt Sam guide it back behind him between their bodies. Sam used one of his hands to spread Dean’s cheeks open and guided Dean’s hand between them. 

“Come on, Dean.” Sam whispered when Dean’s fingers, covered by Sam’s own, touched the hot slick that was coating his ass. 

Sam pressed Dean’s fingers into his ass and Dean couldn’t hold back a moan. “There ya go. Good job. A little more.” Sam spoke encouragements into Dean’s ear as he helped him masturbate to cool the heat in his body.

Dean pressed his ass back into their joined hands and felt it when two of Dean’s own fingers slipped further into his tight virgin ass. He whimpered as he felt Sam’s fingers pressing at the rim, stretching him even more as he urged Dean to fuck himself on his fingers deeper and harder. 

“Sammy..please. Need more.” Dean begged his brother. Some place in his mind there was a whisper of how this was wrong and he shouldn't allow it. But fuck if he could hear it, he  _ needed _ to have this. It was helping.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam’s breath ghosted over his ear as he spoke. He guided another one of Dean’s fingers to Dean’s slick hole and pressed it into the tight heat. 

Dean cried out in pleasure even as one of Sam’s fingers slid inside stretching him a little too wide too soon. Sam pulled his own finger out and continued to press his fingers against Dean’s, making sure that Dean’s fingers were moving in and out of his own ass. 

“Touch yourself, Dean. I know you need it. Touch your dick.” Sam whispered. Sam’s hand moved from Dean’s ass and Dean whimpered. 

Soon Dean’s other hand was being guided by Sam’s slick covered hand to his own hard cock. Sam wrapped Dean’s hand around his aching cock and Dean moaned and thrust into tight circle of their combined hands before he pressed back onto his own fingers. 

He could feel the pressure building. Sam never left him, he moved closer against him so that his body helped press Dean’s fingers further into himself. Sam’s hand helped Dean tighten his hold around his cock and stroked fast, Sam’s thumb occasionally swiping over the head as the slick from Sam’s hand mixed with the precome dripping down lubricating their movement. 

“I got you, Dean. Come on, let go. You need this.” Sam’s words washed over him and it only took a few more minutes of thrusting into their joined hands before Dean screamed out and came all over himself and their hands. 

Sam stayed pressed right against Dean while his heart calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. With the orgasm, Dean’s head was a little more clear and shame washed through him at what just happened. 

“Don’t, Dean. You needed that. Me and you, remember. We have to look out for one another.” Sam moved his hand, covered in Dean’s come and slick and Dean watched as Sam brought it to his own face and sniffed. 

“At least you smell really good.” Then Sam offered his fingers to Dean. Without thinking about his actions Dean opened his mouth then licked and sucked at Sam’s fingers tasting himself on his brothers skin. 

Once Sam’s fingers were clean he pulled Dean’s hand from his cock and Dean repeated the process with his own fingers. Once done he didn’t wait for Sam, he pulled his other fingers from his ass, covered in slick he cleaned them off one by one as Sam watched. 

“I’ll go grab a washcloth to clean you up. You get comfortable and try to rest.” Sam smiled at him and left the bed. Dean felt cold where Sam was no longer pressed against him. 

It wasn’t long before his brother was back and carefully cleaned up Dean’s whole body. It was almost clinical in the way he did it, much like when he would patch Dean up after a hunt he was hurt on. 

Sam tossed the wash cloth and picked up a glass of water. “Drink.” he ordered. 

Dean swallowed down the entire glass in moments. He wasn’t aware that he was so thirsty. Sam covered him with the thin sheet once more and went to go to his own bed, before Dean grabbed his hand. 

“Stay.” Dean pleaded. He knew that he was being weak. He couldn’t help it. His brother was all he had and he hated to admit it, but until they could figure something else out in the morning, he needed Sam. 

Sam cuddled up against Dean. As Dean finally allowed his exhaustion to wash over him he was angry that his little brother was so grown up when all Dean tried to do was give him the closest thing to a childhood he could. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for being happy about it in the moment though. Sammy took care of Dean in his time of need. Dean couldn’t be more proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
